Craft Essence Image Lookup
[ More about Craft Essences ] [ Craft Essence List by Effect ] [ Craft Essence List by ID ] With the vast number of Craft Essences available, non-Japanese speaking players can easily forget which one does what, and it can be hard to figure out the name. This page identifies the characters depicted on the CE art in order to facilitate finding the correct wiki page. Character names are also sorted by media title in case you know where they appeared but not their exact names. Fate/stay night The original visual novel. Adapted into a television anime in 2006 by Studio Deen that roughly follows the Fate route. The Unlimited Blade Works route was adapted into a movie in 2010 by Studio Deen, then later into a television anime in 2014 by Ufotable. The Heaven's Feel route is in production by Ufotable for a series of anime movies; the first movie aired in 2017. Fate/hollow ataraxia is the sequel visual novel to Fate/stay night. Fate/unlimited codes is a fighting game based on Fate/stay night. Stay Night= |-| Hollow Ataraxia= |-| Unlimited Codes= Fate/Extra A spinoff game series that takes place in an alternate dimension beginning with Fate/Extra on the PSP in 2010, followed by Fate/Extra CCC on the PSP in 2013, then Fate/Extella on multiple platforms (PS4, PSV, NX, PC) in 2016/2017. A television anime produced by Shaft, called Fate/Extra Last Encore was initially released in January 2018. A sequel to Extella, called Fate/Extella Link was released in June 2018 in Japan and is scheduled for release in North America in the winter of 2019. Extra= |-| Extra CCC/Extra CCC Foxtail= |-| Extella/Extella Link= Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Ilya A spinoff manga series that takes place in an alternate dimension featuring Illyasviel von Einzbern as the protagonist. Adapted into a television anime beginning in 2013 by Silver Link and spanning multiple seasons. The next work, a feature-length anime movie, was recently released in the summer of 2017. Fate/Apocrypha A spinoff light novel series that takes place in an alternate dimension featuring a Grail War between 2 teams of 7 Masters and Servants. Adapted into an anime in 2017 by A-1 Pictures. Fate/Prototype A spinoff light novel series based on the original material used to create Fate/stay night featuring a female protagonist Master and her Servant Arthur Pendragon. Prototype= |-| Prototype: Fragment of Sky Silver= Fate/strange fake A spinoff light novel series featuring a faulty Grail War where the Saber class has been lost and the Servants summoned do not all fit the description of "hero." Lord El-Melloi II Case Files A light novel series that set in as the same parallel world of Fate/stay night and Fate/Zero. Kara no Kyoukai A light novel series that predates Fate/stay night; it is set in an alternate dimension, and is the origin of the magic systems used in the current "Nasuverse." Fate/KOHA-ACE A comedic parody manga featuring Kohaku from Tsukihime and her Servant, Sakura Saber, as they battle various Master-Servant teams based on Japanese historical figures. Fate/Grand Order Characters originating from Fate/Grand Order or otherwise do not appear in other properties. Main Character= |-| Servant= |-| NPC= Miscellaneous Craft Essences not featuring characters. Bond= |-| Valentine's= |-| Other= Category:Craft Essences Category:Craft Essence List